Current wireless handheld mobile communication devices perform a variety of functions to enable mobile users to stay current with information and communications, such as e-mail, corporate data and organizer information while they are away from their desks. A wireless connection to a server allows a mobile communication device to receive updates to previously received information and communications. The handheld devices optimally are lightweight, compact and low power to facilitate usage by professionals on the go. In order to conserve battery power, the devices can be placed into reduced power or sleep modes, where portions of the device (such as the display and alarms) are either not used, powered off, or used in a restricted, power-saving mode. Such modes are generally programmable, wherein the user manually programs the device to have: (i) a start or sleep time; and (ii) an end or wake-up time. At the sleep time, the devices automatically enter a predetermined sleep mode and shut off predetermined portions of the devices. Generally in a sleep mode, sufficient power is still provided to the devices in order for it to maintain its data, essential programs and clock information and to operate programs and processes during the sleep mode. At the wake-up time, the devices are typically brought back to a full power mode, where all functionality of the devices are available to the user.
However, often prior art systems and methods for power control of such devices are inflexible in their program modes, typically mandating that if the device is required to be used during its sleep mode, the device must be manually activated in some manner (e.g. activating a power switch), and then manually de-activated in some manner (e.g. de-activating the power switch).
In some circumstances, a user of a device may need to only use the device for a brief period of time to check a status of something tracked by the device, e.g. the receipt of any incoming messages, calls or emails or even the current time. The prior art devices require the user to actively turn on the device by pressing an appropriate key, use it, then actively turn off the device. This process is cumbersome, especially if the user wishes only to check the status of an event.
There is a need for a system and method which addresses deficiencies in the prior art of selectively turning on (activating) and then turning off (deactivating) a communication device.